


The lunch club goes to Femboy hooters

by Partycascade



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chicken Wings, Femboy hooters lol, Meant to be a joke, Other, made for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partycascade/pseuds/Partycascade
Summary: They go to femboy hooters and make meme! Ted Noah and charlie aint here but they appear on a phone call. haha ha... kill me
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	The lunch club goes to Femboy hooters

Traves looked out of the car window "Owl" he said pointing at the Femboy hooters "So.. remind me why there's only 4 of us?" Schlatt asked Carson who kept looking at the road as he responded "Cause i didnt tell the other 3 we were going. our secret okay?" Cooper squinted "Why it gotta be a secert tho". Carson wanted to whip his head around at cooper but didnt "Cause they'll call us gay" Traves sighed "It aint gay if you say no homo first" everyone shot a look at traves "hahaha what?" traves followed himself up with as the gang pulled over to the parking lot  
Car son and the gang went into the Femboy hooters; "This is it gang!" carson yelled "This shit kinda gay man" Cooper said glancing around the place "Your kinda gay" Schlatt said, following Cooper, only for cooper to pull out an uno reverse card. Schlatt had never seen such power. "Hewwo how mawny?" a fem boy working there asked "4" traves responded before any of the others could bail out "wight dis way uwu" the femboy said, the gang following the fem boy and sitting at a table. the fem boy smiled "what wouwd chu wike uwu to dwink uwu?" the gang looked at the menu "Get me a beer" cooper said "Sweet Tea" Traves Followed "uhh can i get some Bone hurting juice" Schlatt said "we dont have bone huwting juice~ but i can get chu some wemonyade" the femboy replied "damnit" schlatt muttered "I'll just take a water" Carson ordered; "i'ww be wight back wif ur dwinks~". the gang talked for a little about various things, Cooper turned; noticing a group of people making a circle with salt. he got up "Excuse me for a moment" Cooper said, strolling up to the people making a salt circle "What the hell are you guys doing?" "summoning satan" a person said turning to cooper "Uh......" Cooper looked at the group. "Damn this place really is crazy huh?" he asked. the group nodded "do you wanna summon satan with us ?" a person in the group suggested "no" cooper said going back to his table. "Dude our drinks already came; order" Carson said, patting the spot next to him. "Uh get me a burger." cooper said sitting down "A burger huh? Classy!" Schlatt said "Ok~ it'ww take awhiwe but ur owdews wiww be wight out uwu" the femboy said walking away "Their trying to fucking summon satan" Schlatt said looking at the group "Yea" Traves nodded "Let's not worry about it" Carson Smiled laughing nervousily. a man came screaming out of the kitchen "DONT TRUST THEM THEY'LL MAKE YOU INTO A FEMBOY-" the gang looked at the man before he ran out of the building "huh-" Traves said while watching the man run out "Another red flag huh.." Schlatt muttered. "Yeah.. did you guys not read the disclaimer at the front? sometimes they brainwash people." Carson mentioned "Oh" said traves, a vibration in traves' pocket was felt. Traves took out his phone to see Ted calling them he answered "Where the hell are you guys?!" ted said sounding upset "OH.... uh..." Carson sweated "their trying to summon satan at femboy hooters" Schlatt said nonchalantly the other whipped their head around to him "Really?? record it for me i wanna see the demon!" charlie said at the other side of the phone "SCHLATT!" Cooper and Carson yelled, carson following it up with "what does OUR seceret mean to you?!" you could hear ted sighing at the other end of the line "k i'll record it-" traves said, taking schlatt's phone, schlatt entering the password so traves could record it "Alright awesome!" Charlie said, hanging up. the femboy came back with their food "ur owdews awe done" he said placing the food down on the table, the gang ate the food while traves recorded the salt circle "do you think it'll work?" traves asked "No." cooper followed. Suddenly the circle lit up and there was a big titty demon "wow. s a l t" traves said looking at the circle. the others got nervous and boxed up their food. "Weeee gotta go!" carson said nervously only for the big titty demon to walk over to their table "You are recording me without my permisson! i will banish you to the big titty demon realm!" the demon said strictly, the gang just ran out to the car and drove as fast as they could. never would they return to that place... plus their probally banned anyway for forgetting to pay.

im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this .<.


End file.
